Pretty Words
by W.W.Allerdyce
Summary: Series of Slash Fic Snapshots. There are some unique, some cliche, some odd, and some pairings that are fairly normal. Either way, I'm going to enjoy it. Check 'em out, and if you're allergic to SLASH, then kindly bring Piriton along, please.
1. ADGG

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Grindelwald/Dumbledore

* * *

Title: Betrayal

Word Count: 99

It was the only thing he could think of right now. It didn't matter that they had been on separate sides of the war; it didn't matter that they had opposing views; it didn't matter that they had both lost people, _important_ people who had _mattered_ to them. He knew all of that. He knew that when it came to it, war and _love_ were two entirely different things.

But he had never expected his erstwhile lover to turn on him, to twist and use his worst fear against him.

He had expected betrayal, but not of this degree.

* * *

Title: Damnation

Word Count: 280

Sad blue eyes stared at him, pleaded for him to understand. They begged him to accept that this was a _war_, and in war casualties had to occur, and one side _definitely _needed to fall in order to finish it.

He knew him so well. He could read the contours of his expressionless face; in the thin lips and the long nose; in the high cheekbones and in the smooth, gaunt cheeks; in the high forehead and the set of his slim shoulders; he could read him.

He could read that every part of him, _every single line of his body_ was screaming for him to realise, to forgive him, that he loved him, treasured him, worshipped him, and that he was _sosososo_ sorry.

And he could read in the bright, usually sparkling blue eyes, he could read that he wanted him to accept that he may have been a leader of one of the sides, but one side had to fall in order to finish a war, just as there had to be two sides to begin one.

And love had no part in war when they were on opposing sides.

Love be _damned_ if it meant he could win.

"Gods damn you," he whispered. Blue eyes flinched at him. "Gods damn you."

"Please, please, you have to understand- _please_-"

"_**Gods damn you!"**_

He had known his fear, his fear of isolation, and yet he still used it, still locked him away in a place where only he could visit.

"_**Gods damn you!"**_

Blue eyes flinched, dulling once more as they regarded the slouched, broken figure of his once-upon-a-time lover.

The once-upon-a-time Dark Lord, and the now-firmly-in-place Light Lord.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts? Yes, I shamelessly ask for reviews. Ask and ye shall receive, right?

Yes?

So anyway, this is a lovely set of SLASH FIC DRABBLES, which means that there are only SLASH pairings, whether they be yaoi or yuri. I plan to continue this everyday- a drabble a day keeps boredom away, no?

I've got fifty four different pairings already, but hey, suggestions are welcome! *more shameless requests for reviews/feedback/demands*

xx

OneSingleWord

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not in possession of Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, including, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy. If I did people like my faithless friends wouldn't be proclaiming their love/lust for him.**

** Yes Emily, I'm looking at you.**


	2. AMTMR

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr

* * *

Title: Trinkets

Word count: 287

He had said that he had only a little money, and so could only afford mere trinkets. He was alright with that.

But they had hardly been trinkets. An elegantly, beautifully crafted jewel set in a protective amulet, a shining silver knife with offensive runes… All so expensive… and all traditional courting gifts.

And so he had fallen into bed with him, enamoured with his persuasive words and his beautiful eyes and his pretty, pretty trinkets.

He had been convinced- he had given him traditional courting gifts and been so charming, seductive- and so in return, he had given his virginity...

All to his detriment.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"See Dumbledore."

"Oh. Can it wait?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Maybe you could do something a bit more... _productive_?"

He had given him one long measured look. "Maybe later."

It had stung, being brushed off so casually.

But still. He was still entranced with him, and the previous night had been so _beautiful_.

So he let it go.

* * *

"I saw you, you know."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"Kissing Druella Black."

"Why do you care? Jealous?"

"No. But I thought we were...?"

"That was sex, Abraxas. Nothing more."

"Oh. Okay then."

That stung even more. Almost _excruciating_, really.

* * *

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you."

"Show me."

"Okay."

"_Crucio."_

The rabbit screamed.

"That's interesting."

They fell into bed again.

* * *

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind sleeping with _just_ me?"

"Possessiveness is not attractive, Abraxas."

"Oh."

"Abraxas."

"Yes?"

"You were acting like a slut today."

"How so?"

"You were all over Orion Black."

"We're just friends, Tom."

"Friends don't play tonsil Quidditch."

Sex that night was _intense_.

* * *

"Tom?"

"What?"

"Mind taking your trinkets back? They're cluttering up my shelves."

"Fine."

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated. Disclaimer is the same as last time. I'm not _so_ creative.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You make me smile. :) 3**


	3. LMTMR

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Lucius/Tom Riddle Jr

* * *

Title: Rapture

Word Count: 267

He _wanted_ him. He wanted him _so badly._ He wanted him like he needed oxygen.

He had _everything._ He had beauty, with eyes so crimson, reflecting his magical core, with magic so vibrant it shone through his eyes, bleeding them into red…

He had power- so strong he could quell the Dark Allies with a word, silence them with a mere _glance. _He was their leader, Lord of the Dark Forces, the Dark Lord.

And he _craved _it. He gloried in the feel of those skilled hands running up and down him, carding his silver hair; he revelled in those hard kisses- relished in the feel of _them_, moving fast, hard, hurtling towards one goal, one pure goal that would bring them to that sense of euphoria, with their magics twining around each other and wrapping around them, cocooning them in one small minute of rapture.

And then he would get up, robe himself, his red _red_ eyes scrutinising him, his own silver ones staring back, and then he would be gone and his wife would come home from one of her many exploits, and she would know what he had done and he would know what she had done, and they would climb into bed together, and she would silently reminisce about her latest conquest and he would stare off into another world, reflecting on how he willingly submitted, how he willingly bowed down and did whatever asked, if only to taste a little of that rapture again and again and again, and _Morgana_, he would do it _a thousand times._

If only for that rapture.

* * *

I should write trashy chick lit. You know, the type of porn disguised as a book, the type that normally is published by Harlequin or Mills and Boon.

I feel mildly repulsed, actually. But hey, this is my own creation, and one can never _truly_ hate their own creation, right? Meh. It's not that I hate it. It's just... Yeah. Never mind.

Why don't _**you**_ tell me what you think? Hmm? Sounds interesting, no? Clicking this _fascinating_ button called **Review this Chapter** and actually _saying_ something.

:O

Shocking, isn't it? The idea of _commenting. _I'll shut up now. Don't want my rambling to be longer than the drabbles. :P

* * *

**Disclaimer: Life would be a lot scarier if I owned Harry Potter. I mean, there'd be a hell of a lot of sex, and violence, and alcohol, and probably several naked, sexy Dracos. Not probably- definitely. _And he would be MINE._**


	4. DMTMR

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Draco/Tom Riddle Jr

* * *

Title: Collector

Word Count: 290

There were benefits to eternal youth.

He had had his father. And his father before him. They had both been so beautiful, so alluring in their own, separate ways.

Perhaps that was why he wanted him.

To complete the set.

Yes, he was beautiful in his way, with near inscrutable silver eyes- like his father's- but longer, more almond-shaped, almost Egyptian. His hair was pure, pure pale blond, the colour so rare and perfect that it reminded him of spun gold and the morning sun.

He had flawless skin, pale like his hair, yet it never flushed, not when he was ridiculed by his rivals, nor when he was teased or flattered by his adoring fans.

His body was slim, lithe, and tall, from the fitness training and running that had been drilled into him as a child.

He was beautiful, enticing, a prince made of ice, a perfect blend of his father and grandfather and his mother's Black blood.

But he did not want him because of that.

He could have anyone- he had had many, just as beautiful, but useful as well- powerful, rich, influential.

Draco Malfoy was all of these, but he did not outclass any of his previous lovers.

No.

He wanted him because he had had his father, and his father before him, and all three Malfoy Lords had similar looks, similar levels of power, similar levels of influence, similar amounts of wealth. If they had lived in the same age as each other, they could have been triplets; three of a kind, three near-identical mirror images of each other, a set of three.

If there was anything he liked, it was perfection.

And what could be more perfect than possession of an entire set?

* * *

**So, basically, this one was just a way for me to rave about Draco's looks. And bash him as well, because I love him very very muchly, but unfortunately, about the only thing Draco excels at (as we see in canon) is self-preservation (admittedly, most of the other Slytherins share this one too, but he's _BETTER_ at it than THEM.) and getting tight with the people in power. Although the latter is a trait shared by his father and mother.**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, both books and films, nor any of their affiliates, are in my possession. Unlike this fanfiction drabble. :P So, Frenedza (glad to see you dropped the excess letter), Salvat-wh-ore, Gerald and the Ruling Ninja of Uzbekistan, kindly refrain from ordering me as to what drabbles to write. MINE. And dammit, stop trying to steal Draco!**


	5. BBWW

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Buckbeak/Witherwings

Title: Courting

Word Count: 205

A/N: This is dedicated to Ruth, because she thought of this pairing and it is/was her birthday sometime around this current date- 02/01/2010. I love you very much Ruth, especially your convoluted, slightly worrying mind. Happy Birthday. :)

* * *

He was in a field. Green grass. Tall trees. He could reach their leaves. There was Food. Ran about on four legs, fleeing from his majestic form. They were small. Darkish. The colour of his Friend's hair. He had two Friends. The loud-big-tall-dark-bushy-one, and the small-skinny-thin-dark-grass-eyes-one. His Friends weren't here though. They were in the stone-tall-big-nest.

He was alone.

Loud-big-tall-dark-bushy-one told him his name was Buckbeak. He didn't know why he was called Buckbeak. Bushy-one said that he was once Witherwings. He knew a Witherwings.

Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore.

There was another One. Long-dark-fur-silver-wings-curved-beak-high-head-cruel-eyes.

He himself was long-dark-fur-gold-wings-curved-beak-high-head-proud-eyes. Silver-wings-cruel-eyes tossed his angry-high-feathered-head. He wanted him to bow.

He didn't want to bow. He raised his firm-proud-silent-feathered-head. He wanted silver-wings-cruel-eyes to bow. But he didn't want to bow either.

Gold-wings-proud-eyes did not feel threatened. Silver-wings-cruel-eyes did not feel threatened.

They Knew each other.

Silver-wings-cruel-eyes screeched. _Know you gold-wings-proud-eyes. Familiar. __**Know.**_

He huffed in reply. _Silver-wings-cruel-eyes, familiar, know we Know._

Silver-wings-cruel-eyes crooned, trotting forward. They nuzzle-heads-clip-beaks-brush-wings. Silver-wings-cruel-eyes snaps at his long-feathered-throat. He nips at silver-wings-cruel-eyes' long-thin-feathered-silver-soft-throat.

They croon together. Wings-flutter-legs-move-tails-whip-are-one-become-one-close-close-close-close-

He blinked dark eyes, hurriedly retreating out of the Hippogriff's mind.

Apparently Witherwings wasn't just a _name_ to Buckbeak.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys realise that Buckbeak appears to be experiencing both schizophrenia and Multiple-Personality-Disorder. Poor thing. This was extremely difficult to write, as I have no idea how to write from an animal's point of view, and how sentient to make it. _Confusing..._ For my efforts, I believe that I should receive very many reviews, if only because of such an _odd_ pairing. :P _Please?_?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. It wouldn't be called children's literature if I did. :O**

**Question: I've seen some authors put this 'Disclaim her' thing on their fics. What is it, exactly? Google doesn't want to tell me.**


	6. HPDM

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

* * *

Title: Conflict

Word Count: 345

"You're _what_?"

"I am in a relationship with Draco." Harry repeated calmly.

"Wh- what?" Ron spluttered. "But _Harry_!"

"What, Ron?" he asked testily.

"How could you? It's Malfoy!"

"I know that," he snapped. "I've only been sleeping with him for the past three weeks. You'd think I'd know if someone was in my bed."

"But Harry! It's Malfoy!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with him? What's _wrong_ with him? What's wrong with _you_? It's Malfoy, Harry, _Malfoy_!"

"Ron, would you quit screeching about Malfoy and tell me what you bloody well object to!" It seemed he'd lost his patience. He ought to keep it on a leash, the way it kept on running off without him.

"Look, Harry, it's not that I mind that you're gay, it's about bloody time, what with that fiasco with Ginny, but it's _Malfoy_ I object to!"

"And what, exactly, is wrong with Draco?"

"He's a right foul git is what he is! A bloody ponce! You remember in Hogwarts, the way he'd always be on our backs about something, always trying to get us expelled and taunting us about anything he could think of! He nearly got Hagrid fired! He helped kill Dumbledore! He was a fucking _Death Eater_!"

"Ron, you know as well as I do that that was Lucius' fault. You were the at the trial! He Imperiused his own son, Ron! Draco was an innocent!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a git! Even after Lucius Malfoy was Kissed, he was still lording it over us- he still went and sat tight with the purebloods and the rest of the Ministry!

"That may be," Harry said speculatively, watching inscrutably as Draco shrunk down on the seat next to him, wilting under Ron's glare, subconsciously preparing himself to flee. "Draco may well be a complete and utter arse, a pompous prat and a right foul git, but dammit, Ron, he's _my_ git."

Draco sat up, his smile shining brightly.

Harry grinned and kissed him.

Ron groaned, gently slipping into unconsciousness.

_Sucker._

_:)_

* * *

**I reckon that this is the first drabble that doesn't touch on the darker spectrum of life. It's sheer... _fluff. _Fluffy fluffy sugary fluffy saccharine fluffiness, slightly reminiscent of my Latin teacher, whose voice is slightly reminiscent of Umbridge. *Shudders***

**Anyways, do you want to do something useful with your time and review? Because if you ask me, I think that you lot are awfully lazy and absolutely _dreadful_ when it comes to timekeeping. I mean, honestly! You could have been washing your dog or doing your homework- not that I believe in the usefulness of such a _ridiculous_ concept- or hell, even begging your parents for more money, which is always productive if you do it the right way. But instead, you sit around, reading fics, and not even bothering to _review._ Come on guys, if there is anything more useful and time-fulfilling than a review, I will pretend to accede defeat. Pretend. Key word, there. :P**

**And how exciting? I've just realised that people _anywhere_ can read your stories. :O Even people who live in places you never even hear of- like Tajikistan (which is south of Kyrgyzstan, which is awesome sheerly because it's only got one vowel and my computer doesn't even _recognise _it)- could possibly read this. Provided they have the necessary tools to access it (like a laptop/phone/Apple product) and wifi/internet access. That is so fucking damn _cool. _I got a hit from some person in the Bahamas. That's freaking _epic_. I don't even know where the Bahamas _is_. I 3 you, random person from the Bahamas. :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own. Fuck off, you miserable sodding twats who live to make my life unendurable because of potential- and completely unnecessary and ludicrous- threats to my money, my life, and my happiness. How am I supposed to survive if I have to say that I. Don't. Fucking. Own. Harry. Potter. ? I mean, seriously. That's so depressing.  
**

**I hope to emulate you someday.  
****Peace. **


	7. LMSS1

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

* * *

Title: Copyright

Word Count: 270

"Now, I'm going out for a few hours. Moria Zabini needs help with her wedding robes _again_. Draco will be returning from Hogwarts in three hours. I will be gone for four. Do you know what this means?" Narcissa Malfoy waited a beat, before sighing at her clueless friends. "No sex."

"_What?"_

"No sex."

"Are you serious, Narcissa?" Severus asked, sounding almost scandalised.

"No, that's my cousin," she replied absently.

"No sex?" He looked incredulous.

"Yes, no sex."

"But- but that cuts into our _timetable! _We have a _timetable_, Cissy, and we need to stick to it! Otherwise, who _knows_ what will happen?" Lucius waved his hands frantically, a panicked glint shining in his eyes. "And sex is _always _after twelve! It's nearly eleven! It's a good thing it's Discussion Time now!"

"Yes," Severus always was clever at seizing any opening he saw. "You _know_ how neurotic Lucius gets when it comes to his timetable."

Narcissa drew herself up regally, employing the Mother-Glare©. It was a proved method, and mothers everywhere used it, as the Weasley brood could attest to.

Despite the fact that Lucius was her (platonic) husband, and Severus her husband's lover, it worked marvellously. They quailed under the Mother-Glare©, and Narcissa said in the Mother-Voice© (a sister concept to the Mother-Glare©, introduced by Mother-Problem-Solving Industries Ltd), "Boys, this is _not_ up for debate. No sex. Until after six."

Her boys nodded dumbly.

She smiled. "I'll be off then."

As she left the room, she heard Lucius whine, "_Now_ what can we do? There's nothing to do!"

"You know," Severus said pensively. "I think I have an idea."

**

* * *

Ha, I do so love a neurotic Lucius. And I seem to be in an incredibly good mood at the moment- two _fluffy_ drabbles, in two nights? Fairly impressive. **

**Now that I've done with feeling smug, I give a big hug to shiny-chang, who reviewed almost immediately after I posted, which is odd, because I'm always told that my fic won't show up until an hour after it's been posted. :O Do I smell a conspiracy? Or is it purely paranoia? Hmm...**

**Anyways, there is a sequel to Copyright (this drabble)! It should turn up tomorrow, but I'm not sure. It might be next week, maybe even a month. Any guesses as to what Severus' alternative is? Bet you can't. You should review with a reply.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck off. I don't own. I admire your capacity for making me miserable.**


	8. SSRL

**Pretty Words**

Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin

* * *

Title: Trust

Word Count: 536

He noticed, that when he went to his bed- or when he came to his own- he never closed his eyes. Not once. Not when they kissed, or when he lay beneath him, or even when they were lying together, tangled up in post coital exhaustion.

He would have liked to call it bliss. But it wasn't, really. Not when he drew out the longest moans, or when they moved fast, furious, as if there was no time left in the world, or even when he was slow, sweet, tender, as if there was no one else but them who mattered, as if the rest of the world could wait, and _he_ never shut his eyes, choosing to keep them wide open, dark, passionate, but still assessing, still watchful.

Still distrustful.

He tried to pretend it didn't hurt. He tried to pretend that, when they were both spent and he was dropping into sleep, his lover would turn on his side to watch him with those dark eyes, with affection, instead of wariness, instead of a silent guard in case he lashed out, transformed in his sleep.

He had once tried to talk to him about it. Tried to persuade him- show him he wasn't a monster all the time.

"_I won't hurt you," he had said quietly, staving off Sleep's welcoming arms in favour of his lover. "I won't attack you at a random moment. I'm not that much of a monster."_

"_No," he had replied, just as quietly, calmly, "But you nearly did, once."_

_Remus would have said something in turn- some reasonable argument, if he had not felt the silent tremor of fear running through him, through Severus. _

_Instead he had sighed, turning over, fighting down the growing emptiness inside- the hollow feeling that only spread every time he looked at him, every time they slept together, every time they kissed and he saw the blank, watchful eyes._

* * *

They were doing it again. He was beneath him, writhing and sighing, in sync with his own harsh breathing, his own moans and sighs. And then he was looking into his eyes, silently pleading, silently begging for something, _anything_, some form of affection- maybe even want, need, lust.

But nothing. Only those masked, veiled eyes, so dark he could fall into them.

He came with a silent release of air- Severus following soon after.

Even at the peak, there was nothing in his eyes.

He sighed, the hollowness now a vast pit inside him, stretching on for eternity, and he was spread over it, fingers and toes desperately gripping to edges that were slowly crumbling, slowly disintegrating until he would fall, fall forever, and never resurface.

He turned over, not drowsy at all, only empty.

Severus touched his shoulder, and he turned around again, wanting to see his face, even if it was for nothing.

"Yes, Severus?" the name felt harsh, formal, but he couldn't bring himself to use any endearment, any affectionate term. It made him feel slightly sick inside.

His eyes were curious, head tilted slightly on the pillow. "Did you not enjoy it, Remus? Is something wrong? Schoolwork? With your friends?"

He smiled bitterly. "No, Sev. It's just a matter of trust."

* * *

**Well. Angst, much? And er, Remus appears to be suffering from mild depression... Poor darling. **

**So, to those of you who said that they thought my fluff was OOC para mi, here you go, a solid block of angst, courtesy of me. Aw, hell, it makes _me_ feel slightly depressed. :/**

**Anyways, this is quite exciting, because I now have _nineteen_ reviews. Unfortunately all of them appear to be from my friends aka people who I know who know about fanfics aka people I pester for reviews until they submit. Ahem. Sorry storm-petrel, (or whatever your name is. You know who you are.) I'm being a bit hypocritical here. :O**

**Alright then. Bye, all you motherfuckers who read and can't be arsed to review. I know I'm awesome. Don't need you inflating my ego. Hmpf. **

**...**

**Yeah, not really. Review, you bastardised sodomites. (Haha, long words.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, fuck off, but I do own the Ruling Ninja of Uzbekistan, because she gives amazing hugs and I'm keeping them for myself. And I've claimed Tajikistan, which is so much more immense. And I'm a Samurai. Fucking ninjas... **


	9. SSSB

**Pretty words**

Pairing: Sirius Black/Severus Snape

* * *

Title: Gratification

Word Count: 270

Teeth clashed and angry hands pulled at hair. Clothes were pulled off and they pushed each other to the bed. Exclamations and snarls were heard, and then moans and panting.  
Soon there was silence.  
"Not bad."  
"Whatever. I know _I_ was amazing, considering the noise _you_ made."  
"Shut the fuck up, Black. You were the one moaning and groaning all over the place."  
"Oh yeah? What about when I did this?" He gave a little jerk.  
"Fuck. Do that again."  
"What, this?"  
"Yes, you arrogant shithead. Ah!"  
"Mm- that feels oddly nice."  
"Should I do it again?"  
"Ye_ah_! Oh, wow. Not bad yourself, Snapey."  
"Fuck you."  
"If you want."  


* * *

"That was satisfying."  
"We should do it again sometime. Eight tonight- same place?"  
"You can get it up again?"  
"I'm already hard."  
"You're such a teenager."  
"You need to stop being so old."  
"Same age, Black."  
"What_ever_."  
"Eight o clock. Don't be late."  
"Sure, Snape. Try not to chicken out."  
"Shut up Black. No hiding with your pet wolf."  
"Fuck you."  
"No. It's my turn."  


* * *

"Black."  
"What?"  
"This is purely for the gratification."  
"I couldn't give a flying crap, Snape. At the moment, you can either lie down again or I'll kiss you and shut you up that way."  
"I mean it, Black. This is only for sex."  
"Please Snape, if I wanted to date you I'd- well, I don't, and I never will, so shut the fuck up and come here."  
"No feelings, Black."  
"Merlin's sake, Snape! You're a nice fuck and we have fun. I don't give a shit otherwise."  
"Good. I'm going to fuck you again."  
"Go ahead."

**

* * *

*Whimpers and hides in the shoe cupboard in the cupboard under the stairs* My life sucks right now. I lost my creative juice, and now it's like living in the Sahara Desert, all barren plains and shifting sands, and no water or plants to liven the place up. And then you get bitten by a desert snake. Or a scorpion. And then you DIE. :(**

**Yeah, I'm fairly sure that dying is, in fact, the next great adventure, the only issue is is that I like to be prepared for any and all circumstances. What if you get thirsty? Or if you're female and you start your period? Can you say awkward, much? I mean, let's assume that when you die you go to the Christian Heaven (supposing it exists). You go up, and it's like****, "Hey, 'sup Gabe? Hey there Raffy, looking good, huh? I like the hair, it's shiny and pretty. Pretty..." and then you're all, "Big G! What's up, man? How's the Universe hanging, padre?" **

**And then you feel an awkward trickling sensation and your cool shiny toga dress thing gets embarrassing red dots near your _bits._ And then: "Hehe, no worries, it's cool. It's just my, ah- yes, _time of the month_..."**

**And then you see the Big Man flush and scratch the back of his head delicately, and he's all, "Haha, forgot about that _crucial_ part of the female anatomy... Good thing I've got Aunty Nature doing all the hard work."**

**And then the Holy Minions choke as they get the _innuendo_, and you're just standing there going "_Whoops. This is why I always listened to Mummy and always carried a pad around..."_**

**I think I found my juice!**

**YAY! :D**

**xx**


End file.
